Uchi-Haru-Time-Travel
by yayangsasukun
Summary: Baca Aja


Title : Uchi-Haru-Time Travel

Pair : SasuSaku.

Genre : DramaRomance, Action And Fantasy

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hn U.

Rate : T

Warning : (Time Travel)

Sifat karakter sangat beda.

Chapter 01

(Sakura Haruno)

Kakashi yang baru menjadi Hokkage memberi misi pertamanya. Untuk Naruto, Sakura dan Sai. Mengejar sosok misterius yang baru-baru ini di kabarkan akan membangkitkan Akatsuki yang dulu pernah menyerang Konoha.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki?"

Sosok yang memakai jubah hitam juga memakai topeng yang mengingatkan masa lalu itu kembali.

"Kurama!" Teriakan yang cukup nyaring dari pemuda yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Diiringi cahaya kuning cerah yang membuat si bertopeng itu terpaku melihatnya.

"Hmm.. Luar biasa.." ucap si bertopeng

Pertarungan yang sangat cepat sampai si bertopeng terpojok "akan ku kirim kau ke dimensi lain.. Kamui!" ucap si bertopeng lagi.

"Gawat!" Ucap nyaring pemuda yang terlihat pucat tapi wanita bersurai merah mudah sebahu itu bergerak sangat cepat. "Naruto! Awas!" Teriaknya Sambil mendorong yang ia teriaki yaitu Naruto

"Sial!!! Sakuraaaa!!" Teriak Naruto nyaring wanita bersurai merah muda itu menghilang entah kemana begitu juga si bertopeng itu.

Beberapa kali pemuda itu menghapus keringat dikeningnya diiringin nafas yang terputus-putus kelelahan lalu ia meneguk air mineral yang ia bawa.

"Tuan muda Uchiha apa anda lelah? Lebih baik kita beristirahat dulu." Ucap laki-laki berambut perak juga mengenakan masket putih yang kini sedang bediri di sebelah yang ia panggil tuan muda.

"Tenang. Huhh.. Aku masih bisa melanjutkan pendakian bodoh ini, aku akan buktikan aku ini tidak payah!" Gumamnya lalu meneguk air mineral lagi.

\-- Sasuke Pov --

Namaku Sasuke Uchiha penerus Uchiha Corp yang kini di kelola oleh Itachi Uchiha. Dia Kakakku yang selalu di kagumi, banyak orang yang terpandang di Konoha City.

Pendakian ini melelahkan, aku seakan ingin pingsan jujur saja aku paling malas yang menguras energi, berbeda dengan Kakakku menyukai olah raga atau yang membuat lelah.

"Huaahhh... Aku lelah" Protesku lalu tanpa sadar aku berbaring di tanah, Kakashi pelayan setiaku yang serba bisa ini hanya mengelengkan kepala.

"Huuh.. Baru berapa meter kita mendaki?" Tanyaku sesekali mengatur nafasku.

"Kira-kira baru 150 meter tuan muda" jawabnya

"Hah! Apa kau bilang! Baru 150 meter?!"

"Iya begitulah" jawabnya langsung membuatku diam memandang langit biru sambil berbaring di tengah jalan tanah pendakian.

Angin berhembus tenang kicau burung sesekali bisa aku dengar saat aku, memperhatikan sekitar semua terlihat sunyi. "Sialan pelayan bodoh itu dimana dia?!"

"Tuan muda?" Panggilnya sambil melanjutkan tujuan kami mendaki sampai puncak sebagai bukti aku ini tidak payah. "Sial apa dia tidak punya lelah sedikit pun?" Gumamku lalu aku membenarkan tas ranselku.

"Huaaaa!"

Aku melihat ke atas. Saat mendengar suara seseorang. "Hahhh!!!"

Bruukh...

Aku perlahan membuka mata, ingin melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, aku menatapnya intens. Jarak kami begitu dekat mata berwana hijau cerah. Seakan seperti Emerald yang indah membuatku ingin terus menatapnya. "Sasuke?" Ucapnya.

"Iya" Jawabku sambil menatap wajahnya seakan aku melihat malaikat yang jatuh dari langit. Apa dia malaikat? Pikiranku mulai menghayal yang tidak-tidak. Dia mengeleng beberapa kali lalu memperhatikan tangan kiriku.

Dia beranjak dari atasku lalu memperhatikan sekitar helaan nafas beberapa kali dapat aku dengar darinya. "Pasti kejadian ini seperti dulu heh..." Gumamnya, aku hanya diam memperhatikannya. Pakaian yang aneh apa pendaki harus memakai pakaian seperti itu?

"Tuan mudaaa!" Teriakkan Kakashi sambil berlari kearahku dan dia yang tadi jatuh dari langit mungkin dia malaikat bagus aku bisa minta sesuatu darinya.

"Sialan kau pelayan bodoh kenapa meninggalkanku?!" Bentakku sesekali aku melirik wanita misterius ini yang mungkin dia itu malaikat.

"Maaf tuan muda aku ada urusan pribadi yang tidak bisa di tunda." Jawabnya, aku paham maksud tak bisa di tunda itu.

"Kebetulan sekali ada pendaki lain, nona apa kau bisa membantu kami mendaki?" tanya Kakashi kepada si misterius ini.

Dia hanya diam memperhatikan Kakashi lalu menghela nafas berat. "Gawat Kakashi sensei berubah juga" Gumamnya membuatku binggung?

"Apa ini di wilayah, Konoha?" Tanyanya pada Kakashi.

"Apa maksudmu nona? Tentu saja ini wilayah kota Konoha." Jawab Kakashi

"Kota kau bilang?" Tanyanya

Aku dan Kakashi saling menatap binggung dengan ucapanya saat mendengar kota, dia cukup terkejut.

"Aku pergi sebentar ingin memastikan dulu" Gumamnya, lalu menghilang.

"Hah?!" Ucapku dan Kakashi terkejut melihat kejadian yang tidak masuk akal sampai keringat dingin mulai bercucuran.

"Sial! Dia hantu muncul di siang hari!" Teriakku langsung lari secepat mungkin di susul Kakashi.

"Cih! Pelayan bodoh tunggu aku!" Teriaku

Aku dan Kakashi berlari secepat yang kami bisa. "Sial nasib ku benar-benar sial!" Gumamku sambil berlari melewati semak, pepohonan. "Tuan muda! Awas di sana jurang!"

"Sial Huaaa!!"

Mungkin ini akhir hidupku sungai yang indah yang akan jadi penutupku.

"Brengsek!!! Aku tidak terima mati sekonyol ini!!!" Teriakku

Srrkkk...

"Dapat! ternyata benar semua yang di dunia ini tidak memiliki.. Chakra." Gumamnya sambil mengendongku

"Hantu!!" Teriakku histeris

"Hantu?" Ucapnya lalu ia menurunkanku di dekat sungai.

"Hantu!! Pergi kau dari hidupku!"

"Dia mirip Naruto" Gumamnya sambil menepuk keningnya

"Semua aneh sifat aneh, dunia aneh yang lebih aneh semua tidak memiliki.. Chakra, hebat sekali bisa hidup tanpa chakra." Gumamnya. Aku mengatur nafas setelah mengucapkan semuannya.

"Terima ini! Hantu kembali kau ke neraka! Teriaku sambil berusaha mengerahkan tinjuku ke wajahnya.

"Huuuh.. Aneh" Gumamnya sambil menahan tinjuku lalu mengegamnya.

"Sial!!"

"Dasar payah" gumamnya membuatku geram.

"Apa kau bilang!"

"Tuann mudaaa!!!" Teriak Kakashi membuatku menoleh ke atas, tinggi sekali bagaimana caraku ke atas?

"Sasuke aku bukan hantu, aku manusia ayo kita ke atas" Ucapnya lalu mendaki ke atas bukan mendaki tapi berlari ke atas! " Hah dia bukan manusia!

Mendaki dengan cara yang mustahil lalu melihatku berhenti dan berlari turun sampai di hadapanku.

"Heeh... Aku lupa ayo aku ngendong" ucapnya.

"Hah! Ngendong?!"

"Cepat naik lambat sekali!" Bentaknya lalu aku mendekati punggungnya dan seperti anak kecil yang di ngendong belakang oleh ibunya tapi aku yakin dia lebih tuan dariku. Mungkin usianya 20an.

"Sasuke bersiaplah pegang yang erat!!!" Ucapnya lalu berlari sampai mendaki dinding jurang.

"Huaaa!!! Mengerikaaan!!!"

"Diammm!!! Aku bisa tuli dasar penakut!" Bentaknya membuatku diam.

Akhirnya kami sampai di atas dan dia menjelaskan semuanya sampai asal usulnya yang membuat aku dan Kakashi pusing.

"Jadi begitu ya nona, baiklah aku mengerti, kau bisa sampai kesini karena melewati dimensi akibat kecelakan intinya begitukan?" Tanya Kakashi, aku hanya bisa diam sambil memperhatikan wanita misterius ini.

"Iya intinya begitu. Jangan panggil aku nona aku sudah bilangkan tadi namaku Sakura Haruno" ucapnya.

Aku hanya mengamatinya saat mengobrol dengan Kakashi.

\-- Sasuke Pov End --

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 02

(Mengerikan)

HAHA... GAJEKAN


End file.
